


I have no idea

by Evilkat23



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok crack warning! You did not read the tags wrong, this is a Fem! Woody/ Toy Captain america ok that's really all it is, just Toy Cap trying to woo a female Woody Pride. I've lost my mind, but i love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I've officially lost my mind. Yes, I am serious, you are not wrong, this IS a Fem! Woody/ Toy! captain America fanfic. I am not crossing this over because honestly it's just toy Cap, I don't think it needs to be a crossover. I know what some of you are thinking "But Jessie IS the female version of Woody!" No, No not really, their personalities differ a lot to be honest, I know again "What about Buzz?"
> 
> Well, read and find out.

 

 

Birthdays, every toy has a love hate relationship with their owner's birthday, seeing how that means new toys. On one hand a couple new friends, on the other, a toy that may or may not think it's real and make the other toy's life hell for somewhere between two to three weeks if they're lucky.

 

Right now, every toy with fingers were crossing them, hoping Bonnie just got a new stuffed animal, seeing how they have no problem seeing they're toy's.

 

"Now, remember to give these new toy's a big Andy-....Bonnie's room welcome." Woody reminded everyone as she nervously moved her fingers through her short dark brown yarn-like hair. Nobody brought up her little flub, it's been only a few months since Bonnie took them in, all the toy's were still adjusting to the change.

 

"Calm yourself, Sherriff. It'll be alright. You've done this many times." Buzz reassured her, Woody chuckled a bit.

 

"It's just, I heard Bonnie's mom she was getting her an Avenger for her birthday. Lets hope it's not the Hulk. I don't have the patience for that." Woody told him as she frantically gestured about.

 

"Oh my, an Avenger. I do hope it's not Thor." Pricklepants worriedly stated.

 

"What's wrong with Thor? I figured you'd like him seeing how you both talk a like" Buttercup snickered and Pricklepants let out a bitter huff,

 

"Thor is just so...Loud."

 

"What if it's Iron man?" Jessie asked from atop the bed, her legs crossed.

 

Several groans swept through the bedroom at the thought of that.

 

"I hope not. I really don't have the patience for that." Woody shook her head, her yarn hair moving with her head.

 

"Well no matter who it is, we must treat them with respect." Buzz stated finally, earning several nods from everyone. The sound of rushing footsteps alerted everyone, they quickly fell into place as Bonnie and her three friends excitedly ran around, collecting every toy they could, once everyone was accounted for, they rushed outside to play.

 

It turns out, Bonnie gotten the new Captain America action figure and boy did she love it, for a good two hours it was nothing but action between Bonnie and her friends, Captain America, Woody, and Slinky had to defend the haunted bakery from the evil doctor porkchop and his brainwashed companion Buzz Lightyear, it involved a lot of fighting, mainly between Buzz and Cap. Trixie and Rex came in the later time as Buzz had somehow blasted everyone back to the dinosaur period. Eventually it ended when Cap had saved lady Woody from Mr. Pricklepants evil clutches and gave the Cap a kiss on the cheek as a reward. It only ended there because it was finally time for cake and everyone rushed inside, leaving the toy's outside for the time being.

 

Everyone came to life once the coast was clear.

 

Woody was the first to stand, clapping any dust and debris off  her plastic hands.

 

"Well that was an interesting ending." She mumbled, everyone nodded in agreement. Feeling her head, Woody realized her hat seemed to be missing, before she could look for it, someone tapped her shoulder.

 

"Ma'am, you seemed to have dropped your hat."

 

Turning, Woody looked at Cap. Her brown hat in his hands.

 

"Oh, Thank you." She smiled at him and took her hat back, twirling it a bit before placing it back on her head.

 

"That was some fighting, Captain." Buzz complimented, everyone agreed and Cap just smiled at all of them.

 

"Thanks, I'm glad I can hold up to my movie counterpart."

 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, he knew he was a toy based on a movie, that was good, less work for them. Soon, everyone was introducing themselves to the new toy, Trixie seemed to fawn over him almost immediately, much to the dismay of Rex just standing off in the background. 

 

"What a colorful array of characters this girl has." Cap observed once everyone shook his hand, Woody chuckled,

 

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

 

The Captain looked over at her and noticed that she had her hat tipped a bit over her eyes a playful smile on her lips. It looked like Captain was getting ready to say something when they all heard Bonnie and her friends coming back, hyped up more than every do to the sugary cake, everyone dropped and was ready for another intense playdate.

 

Eventually, it ended neatly with Buzz regaining his mind, stopping the evil doctor porkchop, and helping the cap fight off the dino's as they flew on Buttercup's back. 

 

Bonnie and her friends brought them back inside, dumping them on the bed before scurrying downstairs to watch a bunch of movies together.

 

"You seem to have a bad habit of losing this." Buzz heard the Captain say as he handed Woody back her hat, yet again.

 

"I do, trust me." Woody confirmed as she stood on the bed, taking her prized hat back. Once the hat was back on her head, she cleared her throat and quickly a did a role call, making sure everyone was accounted for and that no toy was left outside in the dark.

 

Buzz noticed that this seemed to impress the new toy as she did this, clearly he figured she wasn't the one in charge. With his shield on his back, Cap was quick to listen to the rules stated around here, thankfully, she trimmed down on them ever since she befriend Buzz all those years back. Still, he had no problem nodding along and listening to her.

 

"You don't seem like a toy that needs batteries." Woody finished as she peeked around at the caps back, making sure there was no battery panel.

 

"I'm not. Are you?" With literally no warning, he reached behind her and pulled her pull string.

 

**Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!**

 

"Hey!" Woody gave his hand a quick slap, instantly both Buzz and Jessie seemed like they were going to step in, but Woody was quick to put a hand up to stop them.

 

"It's alright, he's new, I'll let it pass. Cap, this shouldn't be said more than once, much like humans, you mustn't touch a toy's parts without permission, a lot of toys fresh out of the box seem to forget that little rule." She warned him, waving a finger threateningly in front of the action figure. He nodded quickly.

 

"My bad, my bad. I saw the string and didn't think. I'm sorry."

 

"Just don't do it again." She warned before walking away.

 

The moment Woody was gone, Buzz took the opportunity to walk up to Captain America, the toy gave him a look before sighing.

 

"Are you going to scold me now?" Cap sternly asked and Buzz chuckled,

 

"Please, she can take care of herself."

 

"Oh...Are you and her..." Cap asked pointing to Woody then back to Buzz.

 

"Oh. Nonononononono. We're only friends been that way for almost...twenty years."

 

Cap let out a low whistle at that.

 

"Twenty?"

 

"Yep."

 

"So out of curiosity...Does she have anyone?" 

 

Buzz placed a hand on Cap's shoulder before walking off saying,

 

"If you think you have a shot, go for it, but don't be surprised if she turns you down."

 

Cap just smiled and looked at the retreating action figure, before back to Woody, the cowgirl talking to Dolly and Buttercup. It sounded almost like a challenge.

 

Captain America was never one to turn down a challenge....

 


	2. Chapter 2

It honestly wasn't Bonnie's fault, she had no idea that someone would accidently take her backpack after daycare with Woody and Captain still inside. When the other person opened the backpack on their way home and realized it wasn't theirs, they did the sensible thing by just leaving it at the side of the road and going back to get their own stuff. Both Cap and Woody made sure the coast was clear before walking out of the bag.

 

"Well, great." Woody tsked angrily as she tapped her hat impatiently.

 

"What should we do? Should we just stay with Bonnie's bag?" Cap asked, almost as soon as he had asked, the sound of the thunder boomed above them, they both looked up to see some very dark clouds coming in.

 

"...Well...You can, but I can't." She mumbled looking up fearfully at the clouds closing in. She started walking down the street at a fast pace.

 

"W-Wait!" Cap quickly rushed up to her following the toy closely, he looked up at the sky before asking, "What if Bonnie comes by and finds her bag without us in it? Wouldn't it be easier if we just go back to Sunnyside?"

 

Woody stopped suddenly, he almost bumped into her but managed to stop just in time. She then shook her head.

 

"If we make it back in time, it'll look like she just forgot us at home, she didn't get a chance to play with us today."  

 

"Sunnyside is closer!"

 

"Bonnie's is safer."

 

"In what sense? Aren't the leaders your friends?"

 

Woody tensed up and just crossed her arms before shaking her head again.

 

"I...I don't want to go back there. Ok? Like I said, you can, but I'm going to Bonnie's." With that the cowgirl continued to walk along the deserted rode.

 

"Bah..." Cap groaned and followed her, the idea of her getting run over made him shudder, plus he was sure Buzz would rip his head off if Cap left Woody alone with a storm coming.

 

The thunder rolled again and Cap noticed that Woody seemed to pick up the pace.

 

"So you can't get wet? I didn't know you needed batteries."

 

"Really? The pull string wasn't a hint?" Woody laughed.

 

"Well, Its just there's no Velcro on your back."

 

"Which is why I'm hurrying! If I get wet and my voice box gets ruined there's no replacement. I'm an old toy Cap." She explained as lightening flashed across the sky before the thunder followed shortly.

 

"Car!" Cap yelled as he noted the bright headlights in the distance, both dropped to the ground and waited for the car to pass before getting back up. They walked a few more feet before Woody paused and looked up at a nearby tree.

 

"Hey, Cap, can you gimmie a boost?" She asked, Cap nodded, expecting her to put her foot on his hand, he got a surprise when she suddenly jumped up into his back and stood on his shoulders.

 

"Uh...Woody-"

 

"I do this all the time with Buzz, just hold still." She cut him off as she wobbled a bit on his shoulder. Doing as he was told, Cap held his breath as she reached up and managed to get a hold of the first branch of the tree. He had to admit, even though she wasn't an action figure, she sure was limber, he watched as she used her legs to wrap around the branch before using her lack of a spine to swing her upper body around and stand up fully on top of the branch. She stood there for a few seconds, before tsking out.

 

"I gotta get higher." She said and Cap felt his plastic go cold with slight fear.

 

"Do you need me to get up there?" He offered.

 

"No. I can reach this branch."

 

She jumped and managed to grab a hold of the higher up branch, Cap watched her use her upper body strength to climb up, once again, she stood and stared out.

 

"Ok I think I see Bonnie's house, its really not far from her-whoa!" She suddenly let out a scream as she slipped from the tree, Cap was quick in bringing his arms out to catch the cowgirl before she hit the ground, it wasn't necessary as her pull string caught on the bottom branch. They both just looked at each other as she slowly retracted up by her pull string. and her voice box spoke.

 

**There's a snake in my boot!**

 

She merely sighed out at this as she dangled there from the branch. He watched with bewildered amusement as she ran her hand down her face and groaned out.

 

"Keep your arms out, please." She told Cap, he watched as she reached up and shimmied the plastic ring off of the branch, she then dropped like a sack of potatoes, Cap was quick to catch her. Now, he could of easily caught her in the bridal way, but wanting a rather perverted excuse to be just a bit closer to her, Cap managed to catch her vertically. His arms around her waist as he held her close.

 

"...Cap...You can put me down now." She awkwardly told him. Realizing he had been holding her a bit too long, he gently put her down on the ground. She wiped her jeans off and nodded.

 

"This way." Was all she said pointing towards the way home. Cap nodded and followed her, still, as they walked he looks at her and smiled, maybe now he could make his move.

 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty hair?"

 

She turned and looked at him, her eyes slightly narrowed, he watched as she seemed to be reading him. She then pursed her lips to the side before adding a slight,

 

"Thanks."

 

"I'm serious. I mean, I don't see many toys with yarn hair."

 

"It's hard to take care of, plus after years it tends to...wear out and falloff or tear...or fray..." She sighed and shook her head, she put her hand to her hat then started to tap her fingers against the brim of her hat.

 

The thunder rolled again and Woody stared up at the dark sky.

 

"As long as we hustle we'll be fine." Cap told her as he gently hurried the cowgirl along. Woody let out a soft breath as they walked along the street, the sun now gone as the almost black clouds covered it, making it seem like night had fell prematurely.

 

"Car." Woody observed and dropped to the ground, Cap followed suit, the car whizzed on by without a second to spare, they both sprang back up and continued down the road.

 

"Ms. Woody, if I may ask, your leadership skills are rather impressive. How is it that?"

 

"You make it sound like a woman can't be a leader." Woody accused him playfully, instantly he took a startled step back before trying to cover up his mistake, waving his arms frantically about.

 

"Nonononnononono, please don't take it like that! Oh geez that sounds bad now that I say it out loud. I mean. You have quite a lot to do, keeping the toy's in line, rescuing toy's, making sure everyone feels welcome. It's all so much for one toy and yet you do it no problem." He tried to make his statement better. He got a smirk in response.

 

"It's not just me, it's Buzz as well, and if it's not him, it's Jessie. It's everyone's job in all honesty, I just really make sure everything is in order and that everyone gets along. There really is nothing to it."

 

Cap continued to walk with her, she gave him a sly look from under her hat. If he had blood he'd be blushing so hard, something about that look just made his knees weak. The thunder rolled loud above them and Cap hurried along, not wanting it to seem obvious that he's staring at her.

 

"The one thing that's been on my mind, I feel like I need to ask you if I really want to know...You and Buzz?" He asked and She snickered before shaking her head.

 

"Ah, the question that almost every new toy asks."

 

There was a silence between the two of them as she seemed to finding the right words to say. After a bit more silence, she finally spoke back up,

 

"Yes. There's no point in hiding it. We were a couple, like fifteen maybe sixteen years ago."

 

Cap whistled and she laughed,

 

"Yeah, it's been a while. It's a long, long story, way too long to really explain it. Lets just leave it at, Buzz and I realized we're better off as friends and only friends."

 

Cap nodded along as he listened to Woody, he then clapped his hands together and sighed.

 

"It's funny how things really work out. huh?"

 

She chuckled at him and crossed her arms as a harsh wind went by them. Cap stopped suddenly and looked back up at the sky before shaking his head.

 

"There's no way we're going to outrun this storm. We need to find shelter." He pointed out, Woody went quiet then rubbed her hands together nervously.

 

"Look, there's a bridge just up a head, we could sit under that." Cap suggested as they approached the bridge, Woody frowned and watched as Cap started for the side of the bridge.

 

"C'mon." He offered his hand to her and smiled, he noticed the rather confused look on her face before she slowly accepted and took it. Cap felt her soft plastic hand and had to admit it was rather nice to be holding her hand. Slowly they carefully scaled down the rocky slope down towards under the bridge. Once under the makeshift shelter of the bridge, they heard the thunder one final time before the rain completely poured down, the bridge keeping them dry for the most part.

 

"Smart thinking." Woody complimented, making Cap smile at her. They both sat down, that was when Cap noticed the odd red string that didn't match with any of her other stitching.

 

"What's this." He asked gently touching the stiches. She jumped slightly at that and held her arm.

 

"I told you. I'm old....My arm tore, had to have stitches in. It's hard being old, a lot of my stitches are wearing out. " She told him a little defensively. Gently, Cap scooted a little closer to her, she eyed him a bit before smirking just a bit before looking over at the downpour. Cap watched as she huddled a little closer to him, clearly wanting to avoid the water. They sat like that for a while, neither of them saying anything as they just patiently for the rain to stop. Cap watched as Woody got so bored she took off her hat and started to run her plastic fingers along the brim of it.

 

Eventually, after the rain died down, she put her hat back on her head and cautiously poked her head from under the bridge. Still raining, it wasn't down pouring but it was raining hard enough for her to worry about her voice box. Cap suddenly smacked himself in the head as an idea hit.

 

"I'm a dummy! Here." Taking the shield off his back he held it above the female as a makeshift umbrella.

 

"Oh, Cap you're brilliant!" She smiled at him and the two headed off, Cap chasing behind her his arm out shielding her from the rain. Avoiding puddles, they both ran at an impressive speed somehow keeping up with one another. They continued to run till the rain picked up to the point that Cap's shield couldn't shield her from the rain, luckily they both found a park chess table and hid under it just in the nick of time.

 

"...It must be hard, being made out of cotton and wool." Cap said out of nowhere, making the cowgirl look at him puzzled. He quickly started to elaborate, "I mean, you can't get wet for multiple reasons, your stitches get worn, just stuff like that." He explained and she chuckled.

 

"Maybe so. However, I know for a fact that being made of all plastic has it's downs. If you fall from a high enough height you'll shatter and lose parts."

 

"That's true."

 

"Lets face it, every toy has problems, there isn't a perfect toy out there, one day you'll be perfectly fine, then you wake up the next day and you're being thrown away because something on you broke and it'll be easier for them to get a new toy than fix you." She sighed, he took a deep breath and scooted a little closer to her, he put his shield down on the ground in front of them. She suddenly leaned her head against his neck, making him take in a deep breath. Cap smiled softly and looked at the rain, it was starting to die down again.

 

"Shall we?" He asked with a smile, he then pointed to the outside, she nodded and stood. He grabbed his shield and held it over her once again, she grinned and the two of them were off once again.

 

Thankfully, they made it to Bonnie's home before Bonnie and her mom got back. They had to use the window as the front door was locked. Luckily Buzz was already by the window and happily helped them inside. Woody happily explained to the others why they couldn't wait for Bonnie. Eventually, Bonnie did come home, her soaking wet bag in her hand, she had clearly been crying, her mood changed the moment she saw Cap and Woody on her bed.

 

"MOM! YOU WERE RIGHT! I DIDN'T BRING THEM!" She squealed, hugging both them close to her little chest. Woody came to life briefly and smiled at Cap before going back to her natural state. Bonnie put them down and raced out with her backpack in her hands, probably going to try and dry out her bag.

 

Cap sighed out happily and looked over at Woody, the cowgirl now talking with Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants. Cap smiled to himself. He wanted to be with Woody more than anyone, he was going to find a way. Looking over at Buzz, and pursed his lips a bit to the side,

 

He was going to find a way, even if it means asking someone Woody dated before for advice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow! Whose stepping on my hoof?!" Buttercup yelled in the darkness of the closet, he was met with Slinky's short reply of. 

 

"Sorry. I sometimes have trouble with my hind." 

 

"Why are we in the closet?" Mrs. Potato head questioned as she desperately felt around for her husband. Her hand met with something round and she was met with fits of familiar child like giggles. 

 

"Ah! Someone's on my tail!" Rex exclaimed. 

 

"Sorry!" Hamm apologized loudly.

 

"Hamm! Are you on my tail?!" Trixie asked. 

 

"Oh my, I do apologize." Pricklepants interjected 

 

"Everyone quiet! we need to talk about something important!" They heard Jessie say, the cowgirl kicked on a flashlight nearly blinding everyone. Mrs. Potato head looked down at the three peas in a pod and apologized before meeting with her husband. Everyone quickly made enough room for each other. Jessie stood in the center of everyone a large smile on her face. 

 

"Hey, if this is important then how come Woody isn't here?" Slinky asked, everyone nodded with agreement. 

 

"Because this is about her! And we can't have her, Buzz, or Cap knowing."

 

"Oh no..." Mr. Potato head instantly slapped his face with his hand and just shook his head. "Jessie, please tell us you aren't playing matchmaker again?" He asked sounding almost despite. 

 

"Again?" Dolly questioned, her hands on her hips. 

 

"She tried to hook Woody up with one of Molly's Ken's....It didn't end to well seeing how that Ken had a Barbie of his own, woo boy, the moment that Barbie saw him with Woody. Lets just say there was a lot of hair pulling and name calling." Hamm explained with a headshake. 

 

"I could of sworn that that Ken liked Woody." Jessie bit back to the piggybank. 

 

"All he did was ask Woody if she could get Buster out of Molly's room." Mr. Potato head told her and Mrs. Potato head whispered to Dolly, 

 

"Buzz had to separate Barbie and Woody. Woody wasn't even fighting back, she was just trying to get her hair out of Barbie's grip."

 

"Ok! I messed up!" Jessie scoffed. 

 

"Wait, this isn't the Barbie at Sunnyside is it?" Trixie asked and everyone shook their heads to this. 

 

"No, this was some swimsuit model Barbie. She got sold at a yard sell." 

 

"Ok! Enough on the Barbie! I'm being serious here!" Jessie yelled stomping her foot to get everyone attention. Pointing her fingers up in thought, she continued in a softer tone, "Unlike Ken, I can tell you for a fact that Cap likes Woody. Like for real has a crush on her."

 

"That's what you said about the Ken doll..." Mr. Potato head whispered rubbing his mustache. 

 

"I'm serious! Buzz told me! Cap walked up to him twice and asked if there was anyone was with Woody, AND, he asked for advice!" She excitedly exclaimed. 

 

"Asking advice from Buzz? Whew boy, How do you think that went? First you to need to find a way to fly because that's how I got her to kiss me. Then you need to constantly go on and off with the relationship." Hamm teased, he laughed but then went quiet when Jessie glared at him.

 

"As I was saying. Cap clearly likes her. So, I propose this, with Christmas coming up just around the corner, Bonnie is going to be going the next state to her grandparents, she can't bring any of us because of something about her cousins uhhh...Setting her toy's on fire last year.... Why don't we make a faux party? You know have some music just a nice little get together."

Several toys nodded the idea of a nice little party did sound fun. 

 

"Ok...Then how do we get Cap and Woody together? I mean if Cap is too shy to speak to her about it directly, and Woody is probably obvious about the whole thing..." Mrs. Potato head started and Jessie smiled,

 

"That's the best part. Nobody dances with Woody at all. Over time, Cap will see it and eventually step in, then, when we play a nice slow song, Cap will finally say how he feels and boom. Woody won't be so lonely anymore!" 

 

"Oh that does sound romantic..." Trixie's voice fluttered as she thought about it, several toys nodded the idea actually sounding like a good plan. 

 

"Everyone on board? Yes? Good! Now to plan. Pricklepants, I need you to find the most lovey dovey music online!" Jessie pointed to the hedgehog, who nodded in return. She then went to Trixie,

 

"You and Rex are in charge of decorations! Make it Christmassy, but...nice and romantic at the same time." They both looked at each other and happily stomped their paws in glee,

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Potato head, I don't really have anything for you guys now, but during the party, if you guys could possible be the uhh...ones to discourage any stray toys from dancing with Woody at the party that'd be perfect." 

 

"Wait? If all of us our here, except for Buzz, then who's gonna want to dance with Woody, That's not cap I mean?" Mr. Potato head questioned and Jessie nervously twirled her braid.

 

"Well...Uh...I might of over heard Bonnie's mom saying that some of Bonnie's cousins, that aren't the fire starters, are staying here before the road trip and coming back, so they might bring their own toys and leave them here for the time being." 

 

"Oh, joy..." Mr. Potato head groaned.

 

Everyone had a job to do, if it wasn't immediate it was for the upcoming party, it honestly sounded like a swell idea, however Slinky still had a question, almost an hour later when the meeting finally ended, Slinky walked up to Jessie. 

 

"Why aren't we telling Buzz? I mean, if he see's Woody just sitting all lonely while everyone else dances you know he'll-" Slinky started but Jessie cut him off. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm going to tell him." She reassured him with a pat on the head. When he walked away with a satisfied nod, she secretly added, 

 

"...The day of the party, can't have him telling Woody before hand."


	4. Chapter 4

Well, if there's one thing Jessie was right about, it was about Bonnie's cousin's bringing their own toys and leaving them while they went on a road trip. Bonnie's two cousin's only brought three toy's each. One brought a fluffy white monkey with Velcro hands to hug you with, named Fruit Loop, a large sock monkey named Jannet, and a stuffed gray and white wolf named Silver.

Silver seemed to take a liking to Woody almost instantly, the moment she saw the cowgirl she got low and started to wag her tail happily. Slinky and Bullseye both felt an odd pang of jealousy as Woody played with the large stuffed animal like she would any other dog.

The other cousin brought a brown haired Barbie named Raquelle and she was everything their Barbie wasn't and not in a good way. Raquelle made it simple she was the most beautiful and had to be the center of attention, she tried to play it off as leader by ordering everyone around and almost seemed like she was going to attempt at roll call, however, Woody made it pretty clear that she was in charge by the fact that she had already done roll call and pretty much told Raquelle to take it down a peg.

Aside from Raquelle, there was Jewel a stuffed white tiger with black stripes and a clear red heart on her chest, and the final one was Candy a fluffy purple bunny rabbit with a matching bow around their neck. Everyone was happily communing with one another, Slinky and the rest noticed how Woody seemed to be pinned under Silver, the wolf laying on the cowgirl's lap as she just sort of laid there awkwardly.

"No, please, just lay on me. I have no where to be right now." Woody sarcastically said to the wolf as she laid on the ground. Whether or not the canine fully understood her, Silver rested her head and flopped over to her back, paws in the air, clearly planning on not going anywhere.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" Woody cried out before groaning and resting her head on the ground.

"Ha, Ha." Hamm laughed at the sight. Suddenly, the lights to Bonnie's room dimmed down and the many Christmas lights that the child decorated the room with became the only light source, giving the room a nice holiday feel. The toy's mumbled to themselves for a moment before music started to play from the computer, it wasn't exactly Christmas music, but it was nice enough to dance to.

Jessie and Buzz were the first to break the ice, the two of them got to the middle of the floor and started to dance along, the next couple to dance was Totoro and Silver, the giant plushie probably saw Woody's dilemma and decided to help her out.

Slinky turned his head back to Woody, his friend now sitting cross legged on the floor, her hat slightly askew on her head, the Christmas lights seemed to dance around her, she had a nice smile on her face, as she probably expected someone to come up and ask her to dance, but, Slinky knew it wasn't going to happen for a while. He watched as a couple of attempts were made by Fruit Loop and Jannet as the two monkeys started to approach her, but the Potato heads did their jobs and quickly rushed in to take the monkey's away.

"You wanna dance?" Slinky heard, turning he looked up at Jewel, the tiger looking a tad lost, with a shrug, he allowed himself to dance with the tiger for the rest of the song, it was awkward and all together clumsy, but fun. When Slinky turned back to Woody, she was still sitting on the floor cross legged, her smile still there.

The next started to play, another fast one, they all continued to dance, Dolly danced with Buttercup for this one, and the three peas danced together as well.

It seemed like Silver wanted to try and dance with Woody, but Jessie was quick to take the wolf's paw's in her own hands and dance off. Slinky watched as Woody's smile seem to falter a bit. Instantly a bit of dread filled the slinky toy, Woody wasn't dumb, of course she'd pick up that something was up by this point, still, she said nothing and continued to sit there, waiting patiently.

Slinky felt bad, he kinda wanted to dance with his friend just so she didn't feel left out, but, if he did then Jessie would probably give him a good piece of her mind. Candy came hopping up to her from behind, and like lightning, Mr. Potato head practically tackled the rabbit into the closet, This caused Woody to turn, but once she saw nothing behind her she shrugged and went back to watching all the others dance. Slinky opted to dance with Jewel again, like before it was rather awkward and a little less fun for him.

Finally, the song faded out and the next one started.

It went on like that for a while, Woody sat there on the floor, waiting for someone, anyone to dance with her, slowly her smile started to fade and eventually she just looked awkward and lonely. It must of been forty minutes or so till the first slow song came on. People coupled up, Buzz and Jessie, Dolly and Pricklepants, Slinky and Silver, Rex and Trixie, and Fruit Loop and Jannet. Almost everyone was on the dance floor, but at the same time, they weren't really dancing.

Everyone practically had their eyes glued to Cap, who at this point had figured out that no one was dancing with Woody. Everyone held their and watched eagerly as they slowly spun around waiting and watching as Cap started to approach the cowgirl. Jessie was hitting Buzz excitedly, Slinky could hear her excited whispers of 'It's working!' and 'I told you!'

Cap was just behind Woody when the plan went up in flames. Before he could ask her, Raquelle came sprinting up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the cowgirl. Cap, being a gentleman took the Barbie's request and slow danced with her before anyone could stop them. By the time Slink got to turn around again to see Woody, she was gone.

"Sorry." He apologize to Silver before rushing up to see where his friend had gone, He could hear several of the other toy's groan out as he ran out of the room. He looked down the dark hallway and could see Bonnie's mother's room slightly ajar, lights flashing from inside the room, it was clear it wasn't Christmas lights and the sound of people talking told Slinky that Woody was watching TV. Pushing the door open, he found Woody sitting on the headboard, remote next to her as she watched TV.

"Hey." Slinky greeted her, she looked down at smiled.

"Hey." She smiled and went back to her show, some sort of Christmas special. Backing up, Slink ran and jumped on the bed, careful not to slip his hind end off of the edge, Slinky walked up to the headboard.

"You alright?" Slinky asked her, she shrugged and rubbed her arm.

"I'm fine. Just thought I'd make myself scarce. It's pretty clear that nobody was going to dance with me...Go back and enjoy the party Slink." She told him simply and went back to the show. A part of Slinky almost wanted to go back, however, seeing Woody all alone up there just watching TV while everyone else had fun made Slinky shake his head. Jumping up on the headboard he somehow managed to keep his balance and lay his head down on Woody's lap.

"So, whatcha watchin'?" He asked and She chuckled.

"I think it's about these two women that swap homes for Christmas. One's British while the other is American..."

For a while they sat like that, just watching the movie, nobody else came to check up on them, Slinky was going to give someone an earful later, but for now he just sat watching the movie. By the time it had ended, Woody had already fallen asleep in a rather awkward position on the headboard, she half on her side with her head down on Slinky coils, but also still sitting normally on the board. As silently as he could, Slinky slowly moved out from under her, her head hit the wooden headboard but she didn't wake. Jumping down from the board he looked back up at her, her soft breathing confirmed that she was fast asleep.

Silently he slipped out of Bonnie's mother's room and back to the party, when in her room he noticed that the festivities had died down, music was still being played and some toys were still dancing but most of them were just talking to one another now.

"Oh, I say, you've been gone for almost two hours. I take you found Woody?" Pricklepants asked him and Slinky nodded,

"She's asleep now." He told Pricklepants, Jessie frowned as she walked up to him.

"Asleep?"

"Yeah, she just settled on watching a movie seeing how nobody wanted to dance with her." Slinky told Jessie a little sternly, the cowgirl opened her mouth then shut it.

"I told you we should of had someone dance with her, even if it was just once." Mr. Potato head came in.

"How was I to know that Cap was going to dance with that Barbie? Urg...Once again my match making was ruined by a Barbie." She growled out.

"Quiet. Raquelle will hear you, the last thing we need is her pulling your hair now." Mrs. Potato hushed her. She crossed her arms in a slight pout and shook her head before saying,

"Still!...I feel bad now, I mean, Woody's probably feels lonelier than ever now...It's been hard on her and I just...I just wanted her to have someone...I just made things worse." Jessie sighed with a headshake, she then clutched onto her arm before added, "I see some of the looks she gets when she sees me and Buzz, or even the Potato heads...I just wanted to help her."

"Caaaap!"

Everyone heard Raquelle whine, they all noticed that Cap seemed to have up and vanished from the party.

Slinky had a pretty good guess on where the Captain possibly was at the moment as he turned to Bonnie's door that was now open. Letting out a slight hum, he excused himself from the group and left the room once more. Making his way to Bonnie's mom's room, he silently opened the door and looked up at the headboard. Yep, his suspicions were confirmed as Cap sat next to the sleeping cowgirl, it seemed he had moved her legs so she was in a more comfortable position.

"You know, if she wakes up and sees you watching her sleep she'll most likely punch you." Slinky told him with a soft chuckle, Cap let out a sigh in response before grabbing on to the headboard's pole and expertly sliding down it adding a bit of a spin at the bottom.

"I...Overheard Jessie." Was all Cap had to say to Slinky, it was time for Slinky to sigh out before shaking his head.

"Look, Don't feel too bad, yes, we had a plan, and yes it kinda went up in flames...But, that's not truly your fault. I mean we probably should of told you to avoid what happened." Slinky told him and Cap gave Slink a look before rubbing his arm. "Lets just leave her be for now, go back to Raquelle before she starts pulling her hair out looking for you."

"Yeah. I guess..."

Cap left and Slinky looked up at Woody, she had one arm now draped over the side of the headboard and her hat was now half off of her head ready to fall to the floor below. Slinky cautiously jumped back to the bed, reaching up to the headboard he grabbed her hat in his mouth and carefully placed in on Bonnie's mom's pillow, if he lost that hat, oh there'd be hell to pay. Once the hat was safe, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, placing that next to the hat, he jumped down from the bed and shut the door.

The party didn't last too long after that, seeing how the main attraction of getting two toy's together failed everyone just sort of went about their own ways, music still played but nobody really danced with one another, after a while Slinky fell asleep under the play table.

He was woken up by Jessie running in to Bonnie's room screaming like a mad woman, he wasn't the only one woken up by her as he could hear several toys groan as the bedroom light was flicked on and off at a frantic rate.

"Jessie, calm down, tell us what's wrong." Buzz said as he made his way to her.

"Well, I went to go and check up on Woody and...She's gone! I checked the whole house! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had instantly started looking around the home when they realized Jessie wasn't lying. Woody wasn't in Bonnie's mom's room and she left her hat which meant that she had to be somewhere around the house. They checked every inch of the house, under both Bonnie's mom's and Bonnie's bed, under the couch, between the TV and the wall, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Cap was walking towards the bathroom, thinking she might of been in the closet, when he stopped and looked at the vent leading down to the laundry room. One of the screws was clearly off as the whole vent seemed to be a little lopsided. Looking around, cautiously, nobody was around. Letting out a soft hum, he bent down and took the vent crate off. Sitting down on the bottom of the vent like a slide, he took a slow breath in and breathed out, this was either going to be where Woody was or he was going to trap himself downstairs.

Throwing all logic away, he let go of the wall and slid down the vent, feeling the metal beneath him rock as he went down at a pretty fast speed, he held his breath and screwed his eyes shut. In a brief moment, he felt like he was weightless in the air as the vent ended and he went skyrocketing, luckily he managed to land in a basket of towels with a soft 'oof.'

"Ah, I see you've found my hiding spot." He heard Woody tell him with a rather flirty tone. Still a little dazed, he sat up and looked her up and down, she looked strange without her hat, it wasn't a bad strange either.

"Everyone is looking for you." Cap said as he slowly came back to reality.

"I figured." She said simply as she sat down on the edge of the basket, slowly crawling towards her, weaving in an out of the towels, he leaned against the edge and looked at her before asking,

"Something on your mind?"

"Hm? Oh, no...No...I just like to come down here to get away from it all at times...Forgot my hat this time around." She sighed, he watched as she sadly looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath, he got closer to her just a little bit, she turned and looked at him, he smiled.

"You did pretty well, you need to close the vent all the way though, that's how I found you."

"If I close the vent all the way, I lose my way out of here."

"Good point."

There was another silence between them, before Cap jumped the edge of the basket and slowly scooted just a little bit closer to the cowgirl, remembering all that Jessie had said before, he sucked in a deep breath,

"Ms. Woody, is everything alright?" He asked her as he looked at her, she looked back at him and gave him an unconvinced smile.

"Of course, like I said, I just like to come down here to...Get away.." She sighed softly.

"Ms. Woody...Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"...I-"

"YO DA LAY HE HOOO! WOODY YOU DOWN HERE!?" Jessie practically screamed through the vent, causing the two of them jump. Woody just laughed and ran her fingers through the ends of her yarn hair before going up to the vent.

"Yeah! Sorry, I accidently fell down! Cap's with me, we're coming up now." She told Jessie, Cap could of sworn he heard Jessie giggle.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Woody asked him with a cute little smile. Cap rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly before stuttering,

"Uh, I-I Just wanted to say...I left the vent open, I'm sure that's how Jessie found out."

Woody chuckled and gave him a soft punch to the shoulder,

"Aw, now my hiding spot is ruined. You owe me a new hiding place." She winked before turning and climbing back up the vent, he waited a few moments before following her. Carefully he gripped the screws as he scaled his way up, along the way he could hear Jessie and Woody talk to one another. He honestly had no idea what was said before hand, but by the time he got up to the vent's opening, he heard the sound of Jessie falling back as it seemed like Woody came out and forcefully pushed her back. However, he could hear Jessie laughing so it was clear that it was a playful shove.

Cap had to pause momentarily as Woody wasn't fully out of the vent just yet and he was still behind her, out of respect he looked at the wall until she moved out of the vent, in which he followed.

Once they were out, the three of them hooked the vent back up,

Soon the others all gathered around and Woody explained that she thought she heard something down in the basement and slid down the vent, she wasn't down there too long before Cap found her.

"Oh...Well don't scare us like that. Take your hat next time." Buzz nudged her as he handed her prized hat.

"Sorry, I still can't believe I left it." She laughed as she twirled it in her hands before putting it back on her head. Cap felt someone cling on to his arm and he looked at Raquelle,

"Well, that was a waste, lets go back." Raquelle whispered as she practically dragged him back to Bonnie's room. Even though she was dragging him away, Cap didn't even look at Raquelle, he kept his gaze on Woody, the cowgirl now talking to Buzz and Jessie. A lingering thought lasted through Cap's mind as he awkwardly walked stumbled back to Bonnie's room with Raquelle,

Just why was Woody down there?


	6. Chapter 6

Cap looked over at Woody, the cowgirl was chatting happily with Bonnie's two new Christmas presents, a mermaid Barbie, the poor doll soon to be stuck in the bathtub with Bonnie's other bath toys, but for now she sat on Bonnie's bed, hands in her lap, the other toy was a ballerina princess Barbie hybrid, he was pretty sure it was Cinderella, the two toys listened contently as Woody explained the rules to them. Both the Barbie's seem to hold a sort of elegance and grace to them as they listened to the cowgirl.

Slowly, Cap climbed up the bed, Woody turned and smiled at him.

"Girls, this is Captain America." Woody introduced him, Both Barbie's waved at him and he was quick to add,

"Please, just call me Cap. Or if you really, really want to, Steve."

Woody nudged him and gave him a flirty smile,

"Really now? You never told any of us to call you Steve."

"You never asked if you could. That is my actual name after all. Oh, shh, don't tell my enemies." He laughed, it was enough to cause all three of the girls to giggle, well, at least it didn't bomb.

"Well, I'm Cinderella...Please, just call me Cindy." The ballerina Barbie smiled at him.

"I'm just...Barbie..." The other one frowned as she gently twitched her non-detachable tail, she seemed rather upset at that. Woody patted the mermaid's shoulder.

"Bonnie will most likely change your name."

The mermaid perked up at Woody and clasped her hands together,

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, just give it a little time."

After a while it seemed that Woody needed to do something as she walked away she smiled at Cap, that cute smile still on her face.

"See you around, Steve." She winked, if he could blush, he would be, he would be blushing hard. The moment she jumped from the bed, Cindy spoke with a child like giggle,

"Oh my, she likes you."

"What?! No, no, no..." Shaking his head, he put his hands up in defense. "We're friends."

"Friends? I don't think I've ever seen friends be so...Flirty with one another." Barbie told him as she gently played with the end of her tail.

"Flir...No...Heavens no." His tone gave it all away, both girls giggled once more.

Cap couldn't help but laugh at his own denial, he was sure that at this point, everyone except Woody, knew of his hopeless crush. Even Raquelle made a comment on it before she left for home with Bonnie's cousin,

"Well, I'm hoping when I see you again you'll be together with that cowgirl that you like so much."

So it was that obvious, but he was Captain America, he shouldn't be having this problem.

He had walked away from the two dolls, in less then a second Jessie had come up behind them and put her arms around both of them and smiled deviously,

"I think I'm going to need y'all's help..."

Cap was quick to notice the lack of talking amongst all the toy's. Looking around Bonnie's room, he frowned when he couldn't find anyone.

"Guys?" He asked as he slowly walked around the girl's room. Confused as nobody seemed to be around.

"Hello?" He called out again. Crossing his arms he tapped his foot, where the did everyone go to? Opening up the door to the darkened hallway, he cautiously walked about, he knew that Bonnie and her mother were currently out for the time being, so, just what were the other toys doing?

Narrowing his eyes, he noted a dim light coming from in the bathroom. Knowing that toys don't really need use for restrooms, he opened the door, the sweet smell of vanilla and lavender hit him first, he took note of two lit candles sitting by the tub and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?...Uhhh..." Hearing Woody's voice from the door way, he turned and they both shared a confused look with one another. "Uh...Wha-HEY!" The door behind Woody suddenly shut, she wasted no time, banging on the door.

"Hey! Open this door! GUYS!" There was a silence, when her friends didn't respond, she settled on giving the door a good kick with her boot. Seeing her get frustrated, Cap couldn't help but laugh at her, she turned and gave him a bitter look.

"Was this your idea?" She asked and he just put his hands up,

"Heavens no."

She gave a slight huff at this and puffed out her cheeks, before she could dwell too long on anything, a slow song started to play through the vent and she just rolled her eyes.

"Unfinished business!" Jessie yelled from the otherside of the door, Woody just held her hands out in a confused matter before yelling back to her friend,

"Unfin-..Jessie what are you talking about?!"

Cap knew what Jessie wanted and he wasn't going to give it to her, not now. Sitting down next to one of the candles, he heard Woody give the door another kick before sitting across from Cap, she seemed to be a bit more weary of the candles as she sat.

"I guess we're going to be here for a while." Woody laughed as she crossed her legs.

"Yeah. I guess we are." She sighed and turned her head back towards the door, the slow song changed and was replaced by another slow dance song. He noted how Woody started humming along to the song. It sounded old.

"Huh?" She suddenly stood up and raised an eyebrow as lights started to shine from the upper vents, it was clearly Christmas lights from the party, the lights then started to actually move down from the vents just far enough to give the bathroom a lovely shine.

"Why are they doing this?" Woody asked with a headshake. Cap kept his mouth shut as he watched the lights slowly dance around them almost in time with the slow music, in all honesty it was an almost perfect moment to dance, if Woody wasn't so angry that is.

The slow music got louder and Woody shook her head with a sigh.

"They can't keep us locked in here forever, Bonnie will find us before that happens." Cap laughed as he leaned against the bathtub, still weary of the candle.

"Yeah, and then Bonnie will wonder how we got in here and she'll put two and two together and our biggest secret will revealed-" She huffed angrily, only to stop suddenly when Cap took a risk and hugged her. She didn't fight him so that was a good thing.

"Please, just calm down. That's not going to happen, sure, she'll be confused but I'm pretty sure she won't jump to the conclusion that we can come alive."

He then broke away in fear of stepping over her boundaries. She pursed her lips to the side before softening her gaze and sitting down next to a lit candle.

"Yeah, you're right...Sorry, Bo." She laughed before rubbing the back of her head.

"What?"

There was a silence as she suddenly put her hands to her mouth in shock as she realized just what she said.

"I am so sorry." She gasped with a headshake. Cap opened his mouth to ask but he stopped when he saw her forlorn face. The song changed once more, Cap actually knew this song mainly because he heard Jessie and Woody listen to it on the occasion. Slowly, Cap stood, he had to do this, he wanted to do this and he was Captain America, being brave was part of the job, he offered her his hand, she looked up at him slightly confused. It was now or never.

"Seeing how we'll be in here for a while...Can I have this dance?"

She gave him an odd look.

Cap could of sworn he heard Trixie in the vent whisper 'do it.'

There was a moment of silence between the two, the only sound now being the music, time seemed to slow to a crawl as he waited, he felt fear slowly crawl down his plastic as the idea of being rejected started to play through his mind.

Finally, she took his hand and stood up.

"Well...I do like this song." She smiled and he sighed with relief. Carefully placing one hand on her shoulder and another hand on her waist, she did the same to him and slowly they danced around the bathroom. Cap had to admit she was pretty nimble on her feet as they swayed. He was a little more clunky when it came to dancing, but at least he didn't step on her toes. He watched as she rested her head on his chest as they danced, so he knew he must be doing something right. Her hat moved up as the rim was pushed against his hard plastic chest.

He looked down at her and smiled as he rested his head on top of hers, the whole moment was amazing, and honestly Cap wished it would of lasted longer, but all of a sudden the music stopped and the lights were reeled back up.

"Bonnie's back, blow out the candles." They heard Dolly whisper through the vent to them. They separated quickly, they both blew out each candle and stuffed them under the sink for the time being. The sound of foot steps coming their away caused both of them to drop limp to the ground. Bonnie came rushing in only to pause and pick the two of them up.

"Huh?..." Was all she said before shrugging and placing them on the sink's counter. After she did what she needed to do, collected the two of them and placed them back in her room. Putting both of them on the bed, she smiled before turning her heel and walking back out of her room, probably to speak to her mom. With the door still open, no toys dared to move.

"Yay! Movie marathon!" They heard Bonnie yell from the other room.

"A dance and a movie. Sounds fun." Woody whispered to Cap quickly before going back to her natural state. Cap would of responded but Bonnie can rushing back in to collect all of her toys. When in her arms, Woody gave Cap a wink. Cap only had one nervous thought rush into his mind at the moment,

' _I love her...'_

Cap had force himself to calm down before he'd accidently start moving in Bonnie's arms. There was no way he could possible be in love with her, it was just a crush, he keep telling himself that, just a crush.

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

Organ music swelled around Cap as he stood at the alter waiting for his bride. After what felt like an eternity she showed herself, dressed in all white, except for her brown cowgirl boots. Smiling, he watched as everyone stood up from their pews and watched as she started to slowly walk down the aisle. Cap practically held his breath as she slowly sauntered up towards him, the closer she got the more his heart raced.

She was almost to him when the ceiling suddenly crashed in. Everyone gasped out and instinctively put their hands to their heads to block any debris from hitting them. A few of them even jumped out of the way, hitting the others.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Came a familiar bone chilling laugh, there was a flash in front of Cap, his fear deepened when his bride was now no longer in front of him. Looking around frantically, Cap growled as Buzz Lightly flew above them, Woody in his arms, on top of the ceiling, just left of the space ranger was,

"Dolly!" Cap snarled to the witch.

"Oh yes, did you not think I wouldn't find out about your wedding day? Look you didn't even bother to change out of your hero suit!" Dolly scoffed causing Cap to look down before looking back up at her.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Cap spat at the witch.

"Oh, she has everything to do with this! You see Cap, She has my good friend, Dr. Porkchop, locked away and I more or less need him for my biggest scheme yet."

Cap reached behind him and pulled his shield off of his back, ready to throw it directly at the witch's smug face.

However, before anything could happen there was a sudden yell that caused the whole scene to dissolve away from it's own reality.

"BONNIE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Bonnie's mother yelled from downstairs, instantly the little girl jumped, dropping Cap to the ground.

"Sorry! Mom!" She yelled before silently adding, "Doing worry, we'll finish this later." to her toys. She then turned and left her room, the entire place a complete and total mess. All the toys were scattered on top of one another, except for Cap who was sitting on the table alone. Once the door shut, several toys let out a groans of disapproval.

"I'm caught in Slinky's springs!" Jessie cried, Cap heard several of the others complain in the positions they were left in as well, instantly he cringed realizing they all had to stay like that until Bonnie returned back.

"Hey! I really don't want to hear about placements."

He heard Woody say from up the ceiling. Looking up all of them chuckled as the cowgirl and Buzz were currently stuck, tied to the fan by a tube cleaner, Buzz had her in his arms, it was obvious that he was being mindful of were he placed his hands at the moment. Dolly was by herself sitting on another blade, she was looking like she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Agreed. We literally can't get down until Bonnie comes and gets us." Buzz nodded agreeing with his friend.

Cap looked up at Woody, her 'wedding' dress was literally just a white dish rag draped around her, pinned down by a safety pin.

"Ow, careful Buzz, you're digging the pin into my back." Woody told him.

"Sorry."

They tried to shift around a bit, but the two of them could only could only move around so much. In fact a bit of their moving around caused the fan to slowly start to rotate. Suddenly, Woody let out a laugh as it seemed Buzz was now purposely tickling her. Woody started to kick and rotate the fan more as she begged Buzz to stop. Cap let out a rather jealous snort at this and turned away.

"Weee..." Dolly absentmindedly laughed as they twirled around. Cap heard a rather bitter huff from behind him that made him turn and look at Jessie. The cowgirl clearly broke the 'stay where you were put' rule as she was now standing with her arms crossed, a rather sour look on her face. She then turned and left the group, only noticed by Cap by the fact that nobody was calling for her to come back. Looking around, he made his own escape to were she went, finding her outside of Bonnie's door, clearly brooding, he paused.

"Hey..." He greeted her, she looked at him a bit surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run off..." She apologized, trying to sound like something wasn't bothering her.

"Everything ok?" He asked taking a step closer to her his hands behind his back.

"Oh? Yeah! Psh, Everything is...So...Ok." She clearly lied.

"Is it about Woody and Buzz?" He asked knowing just why she ran off.

She paused, clearly debating whether or not to tell him, she suddenly put her hands to her hair and started to shake her head. Feeling like she was going to have a breakdown, Cap was about to tell her to not tell him if it bugged her so much, but, to his surprise, she exploded out,

"Of course it is! Look how much chemistry those two have! Why they ever broke up is beyond me!"

Putting his hands up, Cap shushed her seeing how they were literally right outside the door. Still hearing Woody laugh and asking Buzz to stop, he nodded and sighed out,

"Look, I've only known them for a while now, but, from what I gathered they just wanted to be friends..." He tried to make it better only to earn an eye roll from Jessie.

"Yeah. Friends. Sometimes...I fear that they will go back together."

She slumped against the ground and just lowered her hat down so it kind covered her eyes. Gently, Cap sat next to her and sighed.

"I really don't think they will do that. They have too much respect for you to ever do that."

"Heh...You weren't there when they were a couple. I got a good glimpse of it. 'Bout made the Prospector drop dead when he found out Woody was with a 'space toy'" She giggled, Cap tilted his head.

"The Prospector? Who is that?"

"Well...It's a long story...He was part of our set. Really had a dislike for space toys." She suddenly giggled childishly, "When Buzz came to rescue Woody, she was actually happy to see him and hugged him. Oh lord, then she kissed him." She started to laugh now. Cap wished he could feel her joy, but he just stood there feeling rather awkward.

"Turns out it wasn't Buzz." She whispered into a fit a giggles, making Cap's eyes widen.

"What?" He asked confused, she smiled at him,

"It was a Buzz Lightyear, it just wasn't our Buzz Lightyear. Oh boy, did she have some explaining to do on that one. Still, you should of seen that old geezer's face when she kissed that Buzz. Priceless."

Both of them shared a laugh, granted, Cap had no idea who this 'prospector' was, but still. Jessie's smile then dropped again as she sighed.

"Buzz was the last person Woody was ever with. It makes me feel like, I stole him from her..."

Gently, Cap patted Jessie's shoulder and gave her a sad smile.

"Jessie, I don't think that's the case at all. If they didn't feel like you'd be better with Buzz, then I don't think they ever would of broken up." He comforted her the best he could, she gave him a soft smile in return before standing up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." She told him, keeping that smile on her face the whole time. He stood as well, ready to respond back when Jessie stopped him by elbowing him in the side. "Besides, if they were together then you and Woody wouldn't have a chance, eh?" She suggested wiggling her plastic eyebrows. Cap had nothing to say and just watched as Jessie sauntered back to the room. Going back in as well, Cap paused as he looked up at Buzz and Woody, the two now just chatting to one another rather boredly. They were talking rather softly so Cap couldn't make out what they were saying.

Cap went back to his spot on the table, he then paused when he heard Buzz let out a sudden,

"Uh oh."

Everyone looked up at them at that.

"Uh oh? Buzz what's-" Woody tried to ask, but stopped when the two of them jerked downwards as the pipe cleaner was starting to give way. Woody let out a startled yelp, the sudden jerky movement caused Woody to slip out of Buzz's grip and she was now dangling as Buzz held on tightly to her rag dress. Cap stood up and slowly walked a bit closer.

"Whoa...Ok, uhhh..." Woody breathed out shakily, suddenly Buzz gave another jerk down and let go of Woody by mistake. She went towards the ground at a fast rate. Reacting quickly, Cap charged and managed to grab a hold of the cowgirl and rolled along the ground with a summersault, he managed to get her under the bed.

"Well..." Woody breathed out, slightly stunned, Cap gave a short nod and blinked when he realized he was on top of the cowgirl. "You sure do know how to...I don't have the proper pun for this moment. Please get off me." She said softly, Cap gave an awkward laugh and slowly rolled off of her. The two of them laughed as she put her hand to her face.

"That was a good save, Cap." She said finally as she sat up. Cap sat up as well and just sighed.

"Can I blame instincts on that one?" Cap asked her, she slapped his shoulder playfully with a laugh.

"Sure, I'll let it slide..." She winked at him, he watched as she reached over and grabbed her hat off of ground, something Cap failed to notice. Placing it back on her head, Woody stood up and stretched out her back.

"Thanks for saving me, but, know this." Woody paused briefly before tipping her hat and adding, "I'm only a damsel when Bonnie needs me to be."

She looked like she was ready to leave, however she hesitated for just a moment, she then quickly turned and kissed his cheek, causing him to tense up and stand there dazed.

"But seriously, Thanks."

Before he could revel in the moment, there was a loud crash and Woody went running out to Buzz who was now on the floor.

"Are you alright?!" He heard her yell.

"I'm fine. Whew. Thank goodness I had my helmet up..."

Cap peeked out from under the bed and then turned putting his hands on his chest, he let out a low shaky breath. He honestly felt like he could just fly away, swallowing hard, it almost felt like he had a pounding beating heart in his chest, he knew he didn't really have a heart, but, it just felt like in that one moment that he did.

Smiling to himself, Cap let out a low breath before walking out from under the bed, Buzz looked at him and smiled.

"You are going to have to show me that trick you did." Buzz told him simply as he gave Cap a hardy slap on the back. Cap chuckled awkwardly and just punched Buzz in the shoulder as a response. Buzz then walked off without another word, he went over to Jessie and the two started to causally flirt with one another like nothing was even wrong. Cap smiled and watched as everyone pretty much ignored the 'stay where you were left' rule the time being. Cap looked over at Cindy, as the ballerina approached him.

"And you say you don't like her like that." Cindy asked as she folded her hands together patiently.

"Eh?" Was all he could say a bit stunned. She tilted her head and blinked at him before smiling her famous Barbie smile.

"You know she's made of cotton and soft plastic. Yet, you dive for her as she falls and make sure she's safe. Even though that fall wouldn't of caused her any damage." She calls him out, causing Cap to just standing there awkwardly before saying,

"I...Uh...Instinct?"

Cindy giggled as his response.

"Really Captain, you really should just tell her...It's easier than sitting back and just watching from afar." Cindy simply told him before tip toeing away daintily towards Pricklepants. Cap looked over at Woody, the cowgirl talking to Dolly, Woody seemed like she was rather uncomfortable as she constantly tugged at the rag wrapped around her. He wanted to tell her so bad, but...

He turned away, not wanting to be caught staring at her, gently he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

He should get back to the table. Bonnie might get curious as to why he's not where she left him...

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I AM AWARE OF HOW CRACKY THIS FIC IS! but I love it. I can see it going on. Please, if you don't like the idea of a fem Woody being with Toy Captain, or just the idea of a Female Woody then...Can't help you. Please, understand that this was just a fic made on a whim, I do plan on making more chapters.
> 
> Be kind in your reviews.


End file.
